Quasimodo
Quasimodo to postać z filmów Dzwonnik z Notre Dame i Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II. Opis Mimo swojego wyglądu, Quasimodo był osobą miłą i delikatną. Był również ciekawy świata i ufny oraz naiwny w stosunku do Frolla. Nawet gdy Frollo nauczył Quasimodo, że Cyganie tacy jak Esmeralda są źli, Quasimodo nie był szczególnie agresywnie nastawiony w stosunku do nich. Jego przywiązanie do swego pana prawie okazało się jego zgubą, gdyż niemal zmusiło go do opuszczenia swoich przyjaciół i sojuszników. Był brutalny dla swoich wrogów w obronie przyjaciół. Na marginesie, Quasimodo jest utalentowaną artystką, stanie wykroić miniaturowe figurki i zabawki oraz skalę drewniany model Paryżu i katedry sama, a spreparowany dekoracji zawieszonych sztuk / Odłamki witraży. Quasimodo prawdopodobnie rozwijał swoje umiejętności w rzemiośle jako hobby lub aby jego życie samodzielnie w dzwonnicy bardziej znośne. Wreszcie, Quasimodo, pomimo jego wyglądu, jest bardzo zwinny akrobata, w stanie szybko przejść po dachach, budynków skalę, liny-swing, i wspiąć dużych konstrukcji z niewielkim trudem. On prawdopodobnie miał zwyczaj wspinania i skalowanie do katedry, aby lepiej obserwować świat, z którego jego mistrz zabronił mu od zawsze wchodzi, i zobaczyć ludzi wolnych, zazdrościć im za to, że mógł żyć tak jak oni. Ze względu na jego służbie w dzwony z Notre Dame, Quasimodo posiada szczególną siłę fizyczną. Jednym z pierwszych wystąpień tego zaburzenia siły fizycznej był on jest w stanie podnieść w pełni opancerzonych Pheobus up off nogi bez znaczącym wysiłku kiedy Pheobus weszła na dzwonnicę w poszukiwaniu Esmeralda. Więcej tak, być może najbardziej imponujące wyczyny widzimy z Quasimodo była jego zdolność uwolnić z łańcuchów, który trzymał go w dzwonnicy przy Frollo przygotowywał się do wykonania Esmeralda. Historia Quasimodo pierwszy pojawił się jako dziecko (którego twarzy nie widać, ale jest opisany przez Frollo się "potwór") prowadzone przez matkę. Jego matka i ojciec byli Cyganie i oni potajemnie wejściem Paris pośrednictwem dróg wodnych. Sędzia Claude Frollo, wierząc, że ukradł coś, stanął na ich drodze, a pościg do m Quasimodo w drugiej, kiedy prowadził i wydał rzut na schodach katedry Notre Dame, że ją zabił. Kiedy odkrył, że wiązka została ona realizacji faktycznie dziecko, że planuje się utopić Quasimodo widząc, że został zdeformowany. Jednak, archidiakon z Notre Dame nakazał mu, aby nie zamordować dziecko. Frollo następnie nakazał przyjąć Quasimodo, jak jego własne w celu uzupełnienia jego grzechu zabicia niewinnej kobiety. Dzwonnik z Notre Dame I tak, Quasimodo był wychowywany przez Frollo w dzwonnicy katedry Notre Dame. Jednak był tam uwięziony i był skłonny uwierzyć przez Frollo, że jego matka go opuściła. Zawsze pragnąłem być wolny, pomimo podejmowania trzech przyjaciół w postaci Gargulców, Hugo, Laverne i Victor. Oni go przekonać, aby iść pod zamówień ścisłych Frollo nigdy opuścić wieży i Quasimodo uczęszcza Festiwal wariatów. Tam poznaje piękną Esmeraldę cygański. Esmeralda upomina się o niego i domaga się sprawiedliwości. Frollo jest wściekły z jego opłatą. Quasimodo zaprzyjaźnia Esmerelda i pomaga jej w ucieczce z Notre Dame, gdzie szukała ucieczki od strażników Frollo jest. Quasimodo oferowane schronienia poszkodowanej Febus i Esmeralda, który uratował go przed utonięciem w rzece. Patrzy, jak dwóch kochanków całować się przed jego oczami. On jest załamany, ale kiedy słyszy Frollo przychodzi, może nic nie robić, ale pchać myśli Esmeralda do głębi jego umysłu. Ukrywa Phoebus i szybko stara się ukryć to, co działo się z Frollo. Frollo jednak wie, że pomógł Esmeralda i zapowiada, że będzie atakować Trybunałowi Cudów z 1000 ludzi. Wraz z Phoebus, Quasimodo idzie do Sądu Cudów ostrzec Esmeralda i inne Cyganie intencji Frollo jest. Jednak Frollo następująco Quasimodo i przechwytuje Esmeralda, Phoebus i Cyganów. On łańcuchy Quasimodo się w Notre Dame, patrząc w dół na placu poniżej. Łamie darmo i huśtawki w celu oszczędzania Esmeralda, jak ona jest spalane dla jednostek czarownicy. On ratuje jej życie i sanktuarium połączeń! Sędzia Frollo próbuje zabić Quasimodo, ale w końcowej bitwie, Frollo spada z góry Notre Dame do jego śmierci, ale nie przed objawia się Quasimodo, że jego matka zmarła, próbując go uratować. Quasimodo też spada, ale jest zapisywany przez Phoebus. Ostatecznie Quasimodo jest wolny od ładowni Frollo nad nim, a on jest wolny na normalne szczęśliwe życie. W końcu Quasimodo zostaje okrzyknięty bohaterem dla swoich heroicznych wysiłków i tłum ludzi po niego i go zabrać doping dla niego. Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II Tymczasem, cyrk przyjeżdża do miasta z potajemnie nikczemnego Ringmastera, Sarousch i jego kohorty Madellaine . Sarousch planuje kradzież La Fidele i zamówienia Madellaine przekonać Notre Dame dzwonnika ujawnić jej. Gdy to zrobi, ona jest mu powiedzieć lokalizację, aby mógł go ukraść. Wewnątrz Madellaine chce żadna część programu Sarousch, lecz musi przestrzegać lub cierpią na ostrą świat samotnie. Wewnątrz katedry Notre Dame, mówi z Quasimodo, który ukrywa się pod dzwonem uniemożliwić jej widzieć jego twarz. Obie się dość komfortowo z każdego innego, ale kiedy Madellaine wreszcie widzi jego twarz, ucieka w popłochu, zostawiając Quasi depresji. Mimo, że ich czas był krótki, Quasi zaczyna rozwijać uczucia do niej. Hugo, Victor i Laverne doradzić Quasi udać się do cyrku, który postanawia zrobić.Odbywa się kilka lat po oryginalnym filmie, Quasimodo jest teraz akceptowanym elementem paryskiego społeczeństwa, wolne do interakcji z publicznością, ale on nadal żyje w Notre Dame z Victor Hugo i Laverne i służyć jako katedralnej Bellringer. Jak miasto przygotowuje się do La Jour de Amour, czyli festiwal świętuje romans, Quasi, choć podniecony, czuje się nieco nierówny. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych, Quasi nie ma interesu miłość okazji festiwalu obok. Esmeralda, który obecnie działa jako powiernik quasi-tych, uspokaja go, że ktoś tam będzie krzyżują się z nim, kiedy jest naprawdę gotowy. Ustawianie smutek na bok, Quasi zaczyna przygotowywać dzwon Notre Dame, La Fidele. Spotyka się z Esmeralda, Phoebus, a ich syn Zephyr i wszystkie głowy do cyrku razem. Po spektaklu, Madellaine ponownie nakazał dostać pobytu La Fidele za. Jednak dostrzega ścisły związek Quasimodo i Zephyr i uświadamia sobie, że jest wspaniały wewnątrz osoby. Quasimodo i Madellaine udać się na wycieczkę po mieście, zakochanie się w trakcie procesu. Następnego dnia, Quasi czuje się dziwnie i idzie do Esmeraldy o pomoc. Ona łatwo zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zakochany i radzi mu, żeby powiedzieć jej prawdę. Właśnie wtedy, Phoebus przybywa otwarcie obwiniają cyrk dla nagłych napadów dzieje się w całym mieście. Quasi odbywa się na Madellaine kto czuje się inny, ale Pheobus nie jest przekonany. Burze Quasimodo uwagę. Powrót w cyrku, Sarousch siły Madellaine zwabić Quasimodo z Notre Dame, aby mógł zrobić swój ruch na La Fidele. Madellaine próbuje odrzucić żądanie ale Sarousch grozi zamordować Quasimodo chyba współpracuje.Quasimodo czuje, że nadszedł czas, aby zapytać Madellaine prawdę o ich związku i pozostawia ją na spacer.Podczas ich nieobecności, sztuczki Sarousch Pheobus do Madellaine wierząc stoi za kradzieże i niektóre z jego siepaczy kradną dzwonek pomyślnie. Kiedy Quasi i Madallaine powrót, Pheobus zlecenia Madellaine aresztowany za kradzieże, który pozostawia uczucie Quasimodo zdradzony i załamany. Wewnątrz katedry Notre Dame, Hugo, Victor i Laverne informuje Quasi o napadzie, a Zephyr następnie Sarousch. Quasi, Esmeralda, Pheobus i captive Madellaine, udają się do Sarousch. Quasimodo i przedsięwzięcie inni w ciemnych katakumbach. Napotykają Djali, który zaczyna ich do Sarousch i Zephyr. Sarousch siły Phoebus i strażnicy do otwierania bramy, aby umożliwić jego tratwą przez korzystając Zephyr jako zakładnika. Madellaine przekonuje Quasimodo jej zaufać ponownie, a para podbiec klatki schodowej.Quasimodo lassa rock tworzenia po linie, i Madellaine idzie w poprzek. Kiedy tratwa Sarousch za przechodzi pod nią, Madellaine chwyta Zephyr z uścisku Sarousch za. Z Sarousch teraz okradł jego dźwigni, Phoebus jego ludzie szybko aresztować Sarousch i odzyskać dzwonek. Na festiwalu, Quasimodo i Madellaine wreszcie głosić swoją miłość. Zobacz też ar:كوازيمودو en:Quasimodo es:Quasimodo it:Quasimodo nl:Quasimodo pt-br:Quasímodo ru:Квазимодо Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Dzwonnik z Notre Dame Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Dzwonnik z Notre Dame Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II